Get Over Aperture
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: Chell tries to live a normal life with her new housemates and friends. But one of them finds out about the old shed elevator leading to Aperture and she's getting more curious. Will Chell's new friends die all because of a person's curiosity? Try reading it...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter contains spoilers!**

**If you're unfamiliar with the game play or haven't finished it yet, skip to Chapter 2!**

**And I obviously don't own Portal. ****Valve Corporation does.**

* * *

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 1 What Happened

**Chell's POV**

Wheatley tried to pull us back in...

"I'm still connected! I can pull us back in! I can fix this!"

"I already fixed it!" Revenge-deprived GLaDOS was back on her normal robot head...

"... and you are NOT coming back!"

She grabbed me and hit Wheatley off, leaving him screaming, "AAAAAAHHH! Grab me! Grab me! Grab me! Grab meeeeeeee!"

His voice trailed off as he went flying into space... and I couldn't do anything about it as GLaDOS pulled me back inside the facility...

The portal closed, and the last thing I saw before waking up again a few minutes later was GLaDOS in her normal robot head, being pulled back onto her Central Core body.

I knew soon she would be back in charge...

~o~

I woke up again, on a movable platform this time.

"Oh thank God you're alright!"

Was that GLaDOS? Cold-hearted GLaDOS?

The cold-hearted, revenge-deprived machine that always insulted me and always tried to convince me that the cake was a lie and turned into a potato and hit Wheatley off into space?

Yes.

Yes it was.

So she DOES care. That's creepy and nice at the same time. Seriously.

She told me about some lessons she learned.

One was something about her thinking I was her greatest enemy, when all along I was her best friend.

...

Huh? N-nevermind...

She deleted Caroline, learned yet ANOTHER lesson that the best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one.

She had a problem and the solution she thought off... was killing me. She said killing me was hard, though.

Great. Maybe I should have an army of robots try to kill me.

She then let me go after saying how I'm a dangerous mute lunatic...

I'll have you know, I AM **NOT** MUTE! She just scares me a bit. A BIT!, THAT'S ALL!

"It's been fun. Don't come back."

Of course, she gave me the companion cube. She probably thought having an inanimate object as a companion was better than having none...

DOES SHE REALLY THINK I'M **THAT** DESPERATE FOR FRIENDS?

...

...

...

Mean.

Anyway... it's nice having memories to remember since I didn't have any when I was new to Aperture and the tests and almost being killed and stuff but...

I sort of miss GLaDOS and Wheatley...

Actually, maybe only Wheatley, because GLaDOS was mean.

Besides, any time I want, I can go back to that elevator that leads to Aperture underground disguised as an old shed.

But Wheatley will always be in space...

...

Oh yeah. I wonder how Space Core is. He came out with Wheatley.

I hope he didn't annoy Wheatley to death or something. That's even worse than being thrown into a fire pit! I'm serious, people.

* * *

**A/N: First fanfic evaarrr! xD Please review!**

**Because seriously, I do a lot of reading stories but I never reviewed them until I got an account! Woot! That author never knew of my appreciation until I reviewed her awesome story! ;A;)**

**Again, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 2 Chell's Life So Far

**Chell's POV**

*Yaaaaaawwn...*

"Chelley! Wake up, girl!"

"Just five more minutes?"

"Chelleeeeyyy! You keep saying that! We're already 20 minutes late!"

"Yeah, yeah okay... Hey, what time is it?"

"It's already twelve!"

"Right, okay... WHAT?"

I sat straight up and grabbed my clock.

9:23 in the morning.

"Why you little...!"

"Hahahahahaha! Gotcha! Gotcha GOOD!"

"Grrrrr!" I started chasing Stefani around.

Stefani is my age (I'm just 17! If I was really 50,000 years old, I'd die right after GLaDOS let me go!).

She's one of my roommates since I didn't have enough money to get my own house.

She's really nice and funny and I think of her as my sister, but sometimes she can be such a pain in the butt!

She's a few centimetres smaller than me even if it's not that obvious that I'm taller than her.

She has short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, quit messin' around you guys! Like Stefani said, we're already late!"

"Alright, but if she ever does that again, I won't think twice about murdering her!

That was Mikuni. She's Japanese but she's very fluent in English.

She's also the most grown-up-ish in the house.

She has really long, as in REALLY LONG black hair that reaches her knees!

She's 2 inches taller than me and has sparkly bray eyes.

She is a great piano player and an awesome singer! She can reach a really, really high pitch voice that it breaks glass! Seriously!

"Ugh, you guys are SO immature! I'm looking at YOU, Stefani!"

I looked at the doorway to find Ren there. He's half Japanese and half American but he's blonde with blue eyes. He's also a—

"Yeah, coming from the playboy!"

"Hey, I-"

"Who happened to dump about 27 girls already!"

"26!"

"So you admit it!"

"NO! I- Aaaaaaauugh!"

What Stefani said. He's a playboy. He's my age.

He loves fruits, he's... okay but he seriously has dated and dumped 26 girls. I guess I should feel sorry for them.

"Okay, I just realized that whoever gets in that room gets involved in you guys' craziness, so I'm not gonna get in there. Just gonna stay out here and wait for you people to get your common sense back so we can leave."

That was Jake. He's an ice cream lover. He is ADDICTED to ice cream and when his ice cream falls out of the cone (Yeah, that happens)... he cries. Seriously.

But he's a nice guy. He cares about us so he got us this part-time-job. It's not so great, but it's an okay job.

Also, I agree with him. "... You guys, he's right. We gotta go." I reminded them. We separated to change our clothes then we left.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the cafe. It was actually a desserts place but mostly the things there were cakes.

Cakes... hmm...

Back to the topic, yes, it was Jake that got us these part-time-jobs. It was nice. The customers were usually children and people going on dates.

Whenever we see that the customers were on dates, we can't find Ren anymore. And he usually comes out from wherever he was after the customers leave. What's with that guy?

So far, my life is great. Not perfect, but I'm satisfied with it.

After going through all that testing in Aperture, I want to just keep my life simple and normal.

The house I'm in is somewhere where there are only a few houses, a few miles away from a lot of civilization.

I'm sharing the house with 4 other people- Stefani, Mikuni, Ren and Jake.

Mikuni taught me to bake a few pastries. Stefani, Mikuni, Ren and Jake are my first human friends. Actually, they're my first REAL friends ever...

We also have a great manager named Bob...

...

...

... I'm starting to think the author is running out of names to use...

"'Sup guys!" He called when we got there.

Bob is 22. He's great and he's very friendly. He's not too bossy either.

"Ready for work, you guys?"

"Yeah!" We all said at once.

I probably looked like I wasn't paying attention because Jake asked me again.

"You ready, Chell?"

"Huh? Yeah."

I got out my nametag and pinned it on my uniform and then, I made a pose like I'm about to get in a fight with someone. I might have looked weird but I did it anyway.

"Let's do this thing!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I made Chell way too young TTATT Sorry 'bout that, people.**

**I really should've made her at least around 20 or something but that'd sort of wreck some of the other characters .**

**And I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I made Chell's friends like the Vocaloids (Except Bob!) xD**

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 3 From Good to Bad

**Chell's POV**

"Let's do this thing!"

Everyone answered, saying "Right!" at the same time.

Miku and Stefani ran to the kitchen at the back to prepare the cake. Jake, on the other hand, was preparing the cones, cups and bowls to put the ice cream in. Meanwhile, I ran behind the counter. Me, Ren and Bob were the cashiers.

I suddenly felt so energetic. I had a feeling this was gonna be a great day!

I saw a mom and her son outside. The son looked around 5 years old. He was forcing his mom towards the store. Heh. They're gonna be our first customer of the day...whether the mom likes it or not... Heheheh...

The mom finally gave up, but when they walked up to the store, they hesitated. The mom said something to the kid and the kid started screaming random stuff... I'm not good at lip-reading, okay?

Hey, Ren's pretty good at lip-reading, isn't he?

"Oh no..." I heard him say.

"What's wrong?"

"We..."

"We what?"

"W-we forgot to switch the Close Sign to Open!"

...

I face-palmed.

HOW COULD WE FORGET TO CHANGE THE SIGN?

Just as I saw them start to walk away, I ran as fast as I could to the door. I changed the sign as fast as I could, then, I heard a gasp through the door.

"Mommy look!" The kid pointed at the sign.

Then, he ran in and I saw a mental face-palm in the mom's eyes. Heheh.

5-year-old kid wins by one point!

I went back to the counter and Ren and Bob both gave me thumbs-ups.

Of course, the kid ordered the sweetest, most teeth-rotting cake he could order. I saw yet ANOTHER mental face-palm in the mom's eyes.

_Good job, kid. Good job._

After that we had a lot more other customers. Most of them had the same story as that 5-year-old kid.

We finished at around 4:00 pm. Some other people were there to take our place. Only Bob stayed.

We left the shop and Mikuni treated us for ice cream.

Mine was Rocky Road. Mikuni got plain Chocolate, Stefani got Strawberry, Kaito was Vanilla and Ren got Cheese. But me and Ren kinda regretted the flavour we chose, so before we could lick our ice cream, we switched.

I really like cheese better.

We finished our ice creams on the way home.

When we got there, I decided to take a nap first. But Stefani begged me and Mikuni to go shopping.

"Ugh. Stef, can't you just wait until AFTER Pay Day?" Miku whined.

"NO!"

What a child.

"Well, you guys, I'm tired and I WILL take a nap, so, later!" I said, walking away.

"NO! Wait!"

I stopped. "What?"

"If you won't go shopping with me, fine, but there's one last thing. It's important... kinda. And I need to show you."

"Stefani, if this is something else that you're using just to try and make me-"

"It's not! It's just been bugging me for a long time."

"Ugh. Fine but make it quick. Miku, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Kay."

~o~

I followed Stefani to wherever we were headed. Soon, I couldn't see any houses anymore. Only some yellow and brown grasses.

"Uh... Stef? Where are we going?"

"I was here on the day Miku picked me up, just around 20 minutes before the exact time she did. I was looking for something I dropped on the way to the house from the other town."

She sighed. "I didn't have a home that time. I told you, it was before Miku picked me up."

She pointed towards an old shed.

My eyes widened. Uh-oh...

"I found what I was looking for somewhere near that shed."

_Oh God, no. Please tell me she didn't go in there._

"Curious, I thought about going inside but..."

_Yes!_

"... honestly, I was scared. I don't like going into places I don't know when I'm alone. Especially if they're abandoned-looking like that..."

Oh, thank God she didn't go inside!

"But today..."

Oh no.

"... since you're here, and you ARE a very strong and brave girl..."

Oh no. No no no...

"... I'll go inside with you!"

_I'll go inside with you... with you... with you..._

Those words repeated over and over again in my mind.

Dammit!

The title of the story is 'GET OVER Aperture'! How am I supposed to get over Aperture if I go back?

Besides! It's still only the third chapter! Isn't it a little early for me to die?

"_NNOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Chell?"

I realized I was just staring into space.

Good I didn't scream that out loud...

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Uh..."

"Hm?"

"A-actually..." Think! FAST!

"Actually, I'm scared too! Also, there are only 2 of us so..."

_YES!_

"I have an idea!" she screamed.

Oh great.


	4. Chapter 4

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 4 From Bad to HORRIFYING

**Chell's POV**

I.

Hate.

This.

Sooo.

Much.

I feel like I'm gonna die.

Exactly HOW did I end up walking towards the deadly shed with Stefani, Miku, Ren and Jake?

"_If you're scared because we're too few, then why don't we get everyone else to come with us?"_

Oh. Right. It's always you and your bright ideas.

I thought hard about how she was able to convince them to come with us as I gave her the deadliest Death Glare I could make.

She, on the other hand, did not notice me at all.

I started praying that we would never reach the old shed.

Of course, that didn't work.

Jake grabbed the handle of the door.

_No... Don't do it, man!_

He turned around.

I realized I was holding my breath so I let it all out when he let go of the handle.

"You know, I don't get the point of going in some old abandoned shed just to see inside then come out. I mean, what could possibly be in THERE that would get people's attention?"

_Chance!_

"H-he's right! I mean, what if there's nothing in there? How do you know what could be in there? DO you know what's in there?"

"No. Do you?"

I stared at her and didn't answer. I could say yes, but if I say that, she'll ask me what it is inside.

But if I say no... God! I don't know what to do!

"See? But, really. It's not like there's something like some kind of nuclear reactor in there."

No. Not really. Just some trash-talking, murderer with just about everything she needs to torture hundreds of test subjects!

"We'll just get in, look around, and get out. Nothing will happen."

If only it was really that simple.

The sentence itself was horrible, but what was terrifying was that she said that with a warm, sweet, innocent smile.

And yet, that warm, sweet and innocent smile felt like a cold hand that slapped my face, the person telling me that I was about to lose all my friends because they're going to die and so was I.

CURSE YOU, STEFANI'S CURIOSITY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EXIST?

Stefani walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Here we go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 5 Homed

**Wheatley's POV**

"SPAAAAAAAAAACE!"

"Uh, yes. Of course... space."

"We're in space."

"Yes. I know that."

"SPAAAAAAAAAACE! So much space."

"Yes... apparently TOO MUCH space..."

"SPAAAAAAAAACE!"

...

He can't hear me.

Ever since I was shot into space with Space Core, I couldn't stop thinking about how I would apologize to Chell... and maybe GLaDOS too... turning her into a potato and... right...

*sigh*

I think I should stop thinking about that though. I mean, it's not like I even have a chance of getting back to Earth, right? Right?

...

*sigh*

I wish I would just deactivate...

**GLaDOS' POV**

I'm watching turrets die for my amusement.

*BOOM!*

...

It isn't the same.

They don't try to talk back or react when I say something that's supposed to insult them. They don't try to kill me. Neither do Atlas and P-Body. None of them react at all to what I do or say to them.

This is boring me. I have no-one to harass verbally or physically who will actually react and try to actually live through the tests I put up to them.

...

I DID think about trying to contact Subject #1498. Maybe I should just call it Chell.

I'm still quite upset about the trying to kill me twice thing.

But I just don't want to contact her because it would seem like I've grown attached to her and want her back or something like that.

...

I'll just get Wheatley. I just realized now that I have a homing device stored in the facility somewhere... oh, where did I put that?

**Wheatley's POV**

"SPAAAAAAAAAACE!"

I wish he'd just stop.

It's very much obvious that we're in space and I really don't like thinking about space at all. It reminds me of my betrayal.

I don't really know why it reminds me of that but I think it might be because even though I betrayed Chell, while I was about to be sucked into space, she grabbed me.

She held on so tightly, I could almost –just almost- feel her warmth, even though I was a robot. That's how tightly she was holding onto me.

It was like she didn't want me to go... either that or she was guilty since she was the one who fired the portals.

*sigh*

Hm? I'm feeling something weird... what... what is this?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

~o~

"Oh... ugh, what happened? Huh? I'm not hearing any screams about space... Space Core! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine. I left him in space. I was only going for you."

I gasped. That robotic female voice!

"What the-" I looked behind me.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 6 Let's Do Something About This

**Stefani's POV**

I'm so excited! And SOOO Curious!

What is Chell's problem anyway? I mean, what could possibly be in this shed?

*gasp* What if there's something valuable inside?

GRRRRR! I'm just so excited to see!

Hmm, now that I think about it, it's a pretty small shed, isn't it? Like only one to two people can fit in there.

Maybe there isn't something so valuable in there... whoops! I almost lost interest just now! Hahahahahaha!

Okay, let's be serious, Chell was really protective of it. What's her problem? Really!

I mean, it's not like there's some kind of bear in there! Or a weapon that could destroy the world! Ooh! Or some kind of evil robot that kills people for its amusement! Hahahahahaha!

**Jake's POV**

I see absolutely no reason why we should do this. Really. I'd rather go home and eat ice-cream.

I stepped tapped Stefani on the shoulder and gave her my best I'd-Rather-Go-Home-and-Eat-Ice-cream Look.

She, on the other hand, gave me the 'That's-What-You-Always-Say' Look.

All of us have this way of reading each other's faces somehow.

I stepped back. I noticed Chell giving me the 'I-Agree-With-You Look.' I really like it that she always agrees with me. Most of the time, no-one does.

I responded by giving her the 'Let's-Do-Something-About-This' Look. She nodded.

I looked behind me and gave Miku and Ren the same look. Ren agreed. Mikuni gave me the 'There's-No-Point' Look.

I shrugged and did the 'Okay-We'll-Go-Without-You' Look. We really have a lot of looks we use.

"Hey, you guys are really quiet back there, are you guys signing each other?" Stefani said without looking at us.

"Huh? Oh, no. Of course not."

"Hey Stefani, umm, I was just thinking, we don't really have to go in there just to find out what's in there. Like, can't we just look through the window?" Chell started the plan.

"Uh, she's right. Or, we could just ask the owner of the shed or something." Ren continued.

I saw Chell give him the sarcastic 'Nice, Genius' Look. He gave her the 'What?' Look.

"Fine, Ren. Go get the owner." Stefani demanded.

"Huh? Uh, okay. I'll, uh, go and... ask... him..." he said while spacing away towards the back of the shed slowly.

"Uh, hi I'd like to know what's in that shed...?" we heard him say.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some wood and construction stuff. But, don't open the door! There are a lot of them in there, they could fall on you!" he said in a lower voice but we all knew it was him.

"Thanks." He said, he ran back and everyone gave him the Nice Try Look.

I gave him the 'I-am-Mentally-Face-Palming-Myself' and he gave the I'm Sorry Look.

Oh, great.

Just Great.

**Chell's POV**

I will do anything to stop Stefani from opening that door! No matter what it takes! Unless it takes murder and doing some crime.

...

Hey, I'm new to the society, okay? I've been locked in that underground torture facility for years! I need to have an innocent social life!

"Hey! What are you people doing near my father's shed?" We heard a voice of someone around our age.

My eyes widened, hearing those words.

What?

Somebody owns this shed? No way!

Th-that's impossible!


	7. Chapter 7

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 7 Someone Owns This Place?

**Chell's POV**

Somebody owns this shed? No way!

Th-that's impossible!

"Well? What?"

I slowly looked behind me... and gasped.

He looks around our age. He has black hair. He was wearing a plain blue shirt.

"This is private territory. Please leave." He said.

"Okay." Mikuni said.

"Sorry." Ren said.

"What's in there?" we all gave Stefani Death Glares. So did the man.

"Right... I shouldn't have asked."

"Yes, you really shouldn't have." He looked at each of us as we passed by him and his eyes went wide when his eyes landed on me.

"Um, is something wrong?" Jake asked walking in front of me as if shielding me.

"Uh, n-no. Nothing." He replied.

I shrugged and walked away with the others. I acted like I didn't care, but of course, I was curious.

What was with that guy? It was like he knew me from somewhere.

These guys are my first friends and the first humans that know me, also counting Bob and my boss. That guy can't possibly know me. I probably just look like someone he knows.


	8. Chapter 8

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 8 You Again

**Chell's POV**

*Yaaaaaawwn...*

No work today. No caring.

I'm going back to sleep...

"Chelley! There's some guy here for you!" I heard Stefani right beside the bunk bed.

"Ugh, what for? Is it important?"

"I don't know! Just go to the door!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Wait. Was that Mikuni's voice? I've never heard her sound so excited before.

"Chell! Get up, get up, get up!" She started shaking me out of bed.

"Mikuni! Why so excited? Seriously. It's so early..."

"Chell, there's a guy there and he is SO cute! Come on!" she half-whispered.

I gave up. "Alright, alright. I'm up."

I combed my hair with my hands a bit. Everything was still blurry and I was still so sleepy.

I was still in my clothes for sleeping which happened to be a plain white shirt and long orange shorts.

I was about to tell him how annoyed I was, when I saw his hair. It was blue. Seriously! And it didn't look dyed either. Somehow, it looked natural.

He was wearing blue shirt with a white jacket and pants. (Of course, why wouldn't he wear pants?) He looked pretty casual.

He was wearing a pair of glasses but besides that, Mikuni was right, he's got some charm.

"You still look the same..." he said with a smile and a very familiar voice and accent.

I gave him the 'Do-I-Know-You?' Look which I expected him to read easily. I couldn't answer him, for some reason.

He just kept smiling sweetly and warmly at me like some childhood friend that he missed.

Soon enough, he finally read my face.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know. Hehe." He said nervously. "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled my outside. I felt someone grab my other hand.

"Where are you going with her?"

Jake!

"I just want to talk to her."

"Hmph. You can talk to her inside."

"Sorry, but what I need to talk to her about is very, very important and only she can know." He said and pulled me away from Jake. He pulled me behind a tree a block away from the house.

"Well, we're alone, now. I think we can talk freely now. Well, _I_ can talk freely now. I don't suppose you have anything to say...do you, Chell?" My eyes widened.

It couldn't...

Could it?

No!

"You remember that person yesterday near the shed that told you and your friends to not go in there?"

I nodded.

"Well, that was me in a disguise." He said, smiling. "And I was so surprised to see you there! Why didn't you try to stop the girl? Did you _want_ them to meet GLaDOS?"

No way.

It really **IS** Wheatley! But why is he...?

"Oh! You're probably wondering why I'm back on earth and human. Well, GLaDOS activated this homing device that I didn't know she had, to bring me back. She wanted to bring me back so that she could torture me for her amusement." He said sadly.

Wow. That android demon.

"She used another machine that I didn't know she had, on me that can transform humans into artificial beings and vice-versa." I blinked at what he said.

"Now, here I am."

...

Awkward silence...

He read my face. I was probably unconsciously giving him the I-Still-Don't-Get-It Look.

"Right! Y-you're probably wondering why I came to see you..." he scratched his head. He seemed kinda nervous...

"Well... After hours and hours and hours of begging for forgiveness and that she would let me outside to see you, she finally allowed me, but only for a limited time..." he looked at his watch.

"Oh no..." something's wrong. Great. Just what I needed.

Wheatley's human, GLaDOS wants to torture him, he just found out about my new life with my new roommates... and now, something's wrong. Great.

I walked away while he tapped his watch.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" he asked, half-laughing.

"Y-you know, you're still as quiet as ever!" he said, half-laughing again. Was he actually _trying_ to lighten things up?

"Well, you haven't given me so much time to talk, thanks!" I said angered. I covered my mouth. What did-? What did I say?

His eyes widened and he stared at me...

"You..." oh no. was he mad?

"YOU CAN TALK?"

Okay, that's it.

"Of course I can, idiot!" I expected him to start arguing and say something like, 'I AM **NOT** AN IDIOT!' or something. But instead...

"Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Oh, God! I thought you were going to be silent forever! Hahah... okay! You got me... I'm an idiot... Hahahahahahaha!" he said through some laughes...

At least he's not mad... he looked at his watch again.

"Oh no... no no no! I forgot about the time!" he started running away. I can't let him be tortured! I started running after him...

He looked behind and saw me. "NO! Don't follow me! I'm going back to the facility! Don't follow me!"

_You're going back to the facility... that's exactly why I'm following you!_

I finally caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. I made a You-Don't-Have-to-Go-Back Look that I just invented now.

"I have to go back to the facility. If I don't..."

I saw someone tap him on the shoulder from behind.

He looked around 3 years older than us. He had silver hair that was probably dyed. He was wearing a white jacket over a plain black shirt and he wore pitch-black pants. Seriously, it was pitch-black.

He was also wearing a pair of glasses. And he had this big smile in his face.

A big, evil smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 9 Back to Aperture

**Chell's POV**

"Sorry. Your time is up." He said.

His eyes widened when he saw me. He grabbed me by the arm and he started to pull me towards somewhere...

"Wait! Don't take her! She has nothing to do with this... okay, maybe she does..."

Thanks. Thanks a lot.

"But, why are you taking her?" the other guy didn't answer. He just kept pulling me while I tried to break free.

...

Gah! Why does he have such a strong grip?

I started to see that old shed again... no. Please, no! I don't want to go back in there! No one would! Weather they've seen what was in there or not!

"_... I'll go inside with you!"_ That flashback is NOT helping.

I just kept struggling... until I smelled something weird... it took me some time to realize that he was covering my mouth with a handkerchief. Oh no.

Chloroform...

"_Chell! Chell! No!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 10 This Again

**Chell's POV**

I woke up.

"Chell? Are you okay?" Miku's voice? Yes. I must be back home.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Wrong.

Not home. Definitely not home.

I'm in a hotel room with Stefani and Mikuni. Where are Jake and Ren? I hope they're still at home...

I looked around. I went to the door and tried to open it. Locked, of course.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Stefani! I ran to where I heard her voice.

When I saw her, she was in front of the TV. "What?"

"Look." She said and I saw Jake and Ren in the TV. Jake was unconscious on a chair and Ren just kept looking around, not knowing what to do. They were in another room that also looked like a hotel identical to ours room.

"Hey, look." I saw a microphone on the floor.

"What's that for?" Stefani asked.

I tried blowing on it and I saw Ren in the TV cover his ears. I gasped.

"We can use this to talk to Ren!" I said, covering the mic so Ren won't hear me. Then, I tapped it.

"Ren? Ren, can you hear me?"

He started looking around.

"Hey, try picking up that mic near the TV."

He picked it up. "Chell?"

"Yeah, it's me. Try turning on that TV."

"Oh. Okay... hey, I can see you. Where are you? Where are we?"

"We're still not sure... Wake Jake up."

"Okay... hey, Jake..." he started shaking Jake to wake him up.

We heard a beep. "Uh, hello? Is this thing on?" we all gasped as we heard another voice. It was Wheatley, but no one but me knew that...

"W-who's there?" Miku shouted. I've never heard her sound so scared. She was always so cool and relaxed.

"Hey, Chell..." Wheatley whispered onto the mic, ignoring Miku's question.

"I turned GLaDOS into a human too and I've managed to chloroform her. I still can't believe that worked! Okay, listen. Wake up your little friend there, uh, Jake was it? After that, I'm going to unlock the door, okay?" Then, we heard a beep. Probably the mic signalling that Wheatley turned it off.

I proceeded with the plan. "Okay. Ren, wake up Jake."

"H-he won't wake up!" Ren started to panic. Was something wrong with Jake?

We heard another beep. "Oh, yeah I forgot about that. GLaDOS made Jake drink some sort of medicine so that he wouldn't be so easy to wake up. It's because he saw the turret taking you into the facility. Apparently, he was spying on us. Do you have anything loud there with you?"

We all looked at Miku. Including Ren, who was looking at her using the TV.

"Alright, I'll do it." She said. "But, just to make sure, that guy on the mic is on OUR side, right?"

"Of course I am! Please, you're running out of time."

"Our time is LIMITED?" Stefani shouted.

Mikuni grabbed the mic from me and took in a lot of breath.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!" I screamed as I covered my ears and hid behind the bed. And just before she shouted, I heard a beep on the speaker.

"!" Miku screamed on the mic. Even though I covered my ears, they still hurt a bit...

"GAAAAH! Wh-what was that? Oh, God, my ears hurt!" Jake screamed, covering his ears and curling himself into a ball.

"Sorry, Jake." Miku said. Then, I realized Jake was the only one not covering his ears. I grabbed the mic from Mikuni.

"Jake! You okay? Are your ears bleeding?"

"N-no. They're okay."

"Chell, that was mean." Miku told me.

"I was serious when I asked him that. I wasn't insulting you."

"Uh, guys, the door is open now."

Yes. Thank goodness. I was about to celebrate when I heard another sickeningly familiar voice.

"Sorry. That's not happening."


	11. Chapter 11

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 11 Escape

**Wheatley's POV**

"Uh, guys, the door is open now." I reminded them. Heheh, now they can be free again. I don't want to keep them here.

Besides, after what I've done to Chell- betraying her, trying to kill her... I should at least help her and her friends.

I felt someone cover my mouth from behind and pull me away from the mic.

"Sorry. That's not happening."

GLaDOS! She finally let go of me.

"No, GLaDOS. It's not fair, don't-"

I felt something like a crane grab me by the waist and take me away. Huh. I didn't know GLaDOS had remotes. I thought she controlled those things using her mind, since she was connected to the whole facility.

I guess she was prepared in case someone turned her human.

I should probably give a brief description of how she is in human form to the reader.

She has silver hair of a normal length, she's two inches smaller than me and she's wearing a gray dress with black heels.

Whatever it was that picked me up dropped me in a big animal cage.

I can't just sit here and let GLaDOS do whatever it is she does to Chell and Chell's friends.

I have to escape somehow...

Wait. What's GLaDOS doing? I saw her press a big green button near the mic.

Hmm... what button was that again? Uh... oh yeah, the Engage Sleeping Gas button... wait, what? NO!

**Jake's POV**

*Yaaaaaawwn...*

Suddenly so sleepy...

~o~

*Yaaaaaawwn...*

Hm? Wh-what time is it?

Huh? The TV's on... I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, hey Ren, wake up..."

"Nya~ I'm still sleepy..."

"No, dude! This is an emergency!"

"Five more minutes mom..." I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Wake up!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm up. What's wrong?"

"Chell's not there! Look! She's missing!" I pointed to the TV that only showed Stefani and Miku asleep.

"Myeh. She's probably in the bathroom."

"Dude, there IS no bathroom."

"Huh?" he looked around the room we were in, looking for a bathroom.

"It's probably just us."

"No, dude. It can't."

I got the mic and shouted at Stefani and Miku to wake up.

Mikuni rubbed her head but Stefani screamed.

"Cool it, it's just me!" I said, trying to casually calm them down.

Miku got the mic. "What's wrong?"

"You should've noticed when you woke up. Chell is missing!"

"Huh?" Stefani grabbed the mic from her. "What do we do?"

"We'll think about that after we get out."

"Can't." Ren said, testing the door. "Door's locked."

"Ugh." I started to look around for something we could use.

I looked under the bed, inside the pillow cases, under the tables etc. Desperate, I started to look for something that might have been hidden in the walls.

"Dude, you're not gonna find anything in the..." he stopped as the part of the wall I touched was pushed in.

"... wall...?"


	12. Chapter 12

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 12 Meet the ASHPD

**Jake's POV**

"How'd you do that?" Miku asked.

"Hey! There's one here too!" Stefani said. I saw in the TV that she found one too at the same place where what I found was in.

I pushed the part of the wall further in to see what was hidden behind it.

A... gun? It's black and white and big and there's something on it... it says Aperture Science.

It looks heavy... oh wait, it's pretty light.

"What IS that?" Stefani asked.

"Hm... wah!" I screamed as I accidentally shot something on the wall. I closed my eyes in surprise... and when I opened them... I saw... a big dark blue circle...?

"What did you do?" Ren freaked out and grabbed it from me. Then, he accidentally shot one too in another part of the wall. The one he shot was light blue. Then, the dark blue one I shot wasn't completely blue anymore.

It showed a hotel room, just like ours. Then, I saw... Ren! Through the blue circle thing. Then, me! What's going on here?

The two big circles were just beside each other.

I went closer. "Hey, what are you doing?" Miku asked, very confused.

I went through the dark blue one and ended up back in the hotel room. When I looked behind me, I was going through the light blue one and the dark blue one that I thought I was going through was only beside me.

I was almost completely through the blue circle but my left foot was still behind and I saw it beside me, part of it still in the dark blue.

"Hm, I see. It's like a... umm... what do you call it?" Miku said.

"A portal?" Ren suggested. "Yeah! Yeah! A portal! That's right!" Miku agreed.

"That's pretty cool." Stefani said, smiling.

She pushed a part of the wall in their room and found one just like ours. She shot one on the floor she was standing on, it was yellow or bright orange. She shot another one that was red on the ceiling just above the bed.

"Waaaaahh!" She fell into the yellow portal and came out of the red one, landing on the bed, laughing.

"That was so cool! I wanna try that!" I said. I really did.

"No, we can't waste anymore time. We have to get out." Miku reminded me.

I sighed. "Okay..." Maybe I _was_ being immature, but you have to admit- that was pretty cool.

There was another one like this in the small hidden part of the wall and Ren used that. Miku used another one too.

So in short, all of us have one each of these Portal Guns.

"Hey, there's a piece of paper in the wall too." Miku said.

"There's one here too." Ren said. "What does it say?" I asked.

The two pieces of paper had the same thing written and Mikuni and Ren read it together:

_Dear Chell's friends,_

_This is the best I could do. I left two ASHPDs (Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device) in the walls of each of your rooms. If you're reading this letter already, I expect that you already found them. I also inserted a tube hidden in the wall beside the locked door. The tubes are too small for you to fit through to get out, but they're big enough for portals to be shot through. At the other side will just be a smooth, clear wall. Shoot a portal there and another one in your room. In case GLaDOS sees that you're awake and have escaped, she might test you. She just loves to test. I can't give out any information about where Chell is hidden because I don't really know where she is. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope this helps at least a bit. Again, I'm sorry._

_Wheatley_

_PS Think with portals!_

I grabbed the paper from Ren. "'Think with portals!'?"

"Well... his handwriting is nice... I guess..." Ren said.

"That's not the point, dude. We can escape now! THAT'S the point!"

"Oh, okay."

"So now, we just need to find the tubes, right?" Stefani said.

"Done!" I heard Miku say, even though she was far from the mic.

I looked at the TV and saw that she already found the tube in the wall. Ren did the same thing.

I looked through the tube and saw a smooth, clear, gray wall. I aimed my ASHPD and shot a dark blue portal on the wall on the other side.

There was already another portal here so Ren and I just went through it.

Ah! Freedom at last. But we're still not completely free. Also, we need to find Chell.

And where was Miku and Stefani's room? I expected it to be just beside ours.

I went back into our room and looked at the TV. Stefani and Miku left already. I tried calling them with my phone that I almost forgot I had.

No signal.

Great. Just great.

So now, Ren and I were stranded in some hallway, not knowing where to go next or what to do next.

"Oh, would you look at that." We heard a voice of something like a girl robot from somewhere above us.

"New test subjects, hm? Well then, let the testing begin."


	13. Chapter 13

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 13 Let's Start

**Miku's POV**

"New test subjects, hm? Well then, let the testing begin."

What a sickeningly robotic voice. It sounds like a girl, though. And what does she mean by, 'Let the testing begin'?

Oh yeah! Wheatley said something about that in his letter. I hope they're not too hard to overcome, though...

**Stefani's POV**

Okay. Right now, I'm just walking around with the ASHPD all cool and stuff, yeah. But in my mind, I'm like this:

I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!

Waaaaaah!

Isn't there an easier way to get Chell back? I mean, why can't we just ask the robot lady nicely, "Hello! Can we have our friend back?" while smiling sincerely?

Oh yeah, we don't know where this robot lady is in the first place...

I sighed. Oh well, if it means getting Chell back, then fine.

**Jake's POV**

We're about to be tested I am SO nervous! But for some reason, Ren is all cool with it and he's smiling and giggling and once in a while he jumps up and down.

Why is he so happy? Or does he just have that much energy when he's about to go on a physical test?

_Don't keep all that energy to yourself, give some to me!_

Now that I think about it, when we were classmates, he was like this whenever we have Physical Education. And he's very good at P.E.

As in VERY, VERY good!

Right now, he's smiling and giggling like an idiot.

**Ren's POV**

I am smiling and giggling like an idiot.

I'm so excited for some reason!

It occurred to me about ten times that we could get killed, but that's what makes it more exciting for me!

Also, it seems like Chell has been to this place already. And she seems so fit! She IS so fit!

This must be good exercise!

**Wheatley's POV**

Oh no! They're really going to be tested!

Wait.

I'm looking at one of the TVs connected to the cameras and... why is one of them smiling and giggling like an idiot? Hah! See that, GLaDOS? I'm not the ONLY idiot!

...

...

...

I take that back! I am NOT an idiot!

She looked at me and had an evil grin. Did she read my human mind or is she just excited to test?

Well, whichever one it is, it shouldn't matter, I need to stop her.

Oh hey, everything's moving. Wait. I'm the one moving.

I looked towards where I was heading. It's the machine that can turn humans into robots and stuff.

"You've been quite troublesome... but soon, you will no longer be. You won't even be able to walk." I heard GLaDOS say.

She's right. Before she turned me human, I was technically just a talking metal ball with a small personality.

And before I betrayed Chell –I'm still sorry for it-, I needed her to carry me around. I wonder if I was heavy?

Oh no, I'm going into the machine.

Why am I just sitting on this conveyor belt not doing anything? I have to run!

I stood up and started running. Wait, I can just jump off the conveyor belt.

Oh, duh!

I jumped off the conveyor belt and I saw GLaDOS turn around and her eyes widened. Then she tried to act all superior.

_Heheh, didn't expect that, did ya?_

"I guess I misjudged you. Perhaps you CAN figure simple things out like that." She looked up at the ceiling and got out a remote.

I looked up to see what it was. I saw that it was the same crane thing she used to grab me and put me in this cage. The cage had no roof but the bars were too high for me to get out.

My only chance is that crane thing. I can do this...


	14. Chapter 14

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 14 To Chell!

**Wheatley's POV**

My only chance is that crane thing. I can do this...

It grabbed me by the collar of my closed jacket. I started to choke. I couldn't see straight anymore, everything was blurry. I knew any minute it would force me into the machine to turn me human.

Everything started to fade.

...

...

"Can't... give... up... now!" I choked out.

I unbuttoned my jacket and fell hard on my feet. They hurt a bit but that didn't matter.

I looked back at GLaDOS. "Hah! In your face!" I screamed. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out.

When I REALLY looked at her, she looked so furious. She had a face that clearly said, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

It was threatening, but somehow amusing. I giggled a little as I ran for the door.

"Wh-where's the button for the door?" she asked herself, panicked.

The door was already closed, but since she couldn't control it, it would act automatically and open when I get near.

I looked back before continuing out of the room. GLaDOS ran after me. She was wearing heels and probably didn't realize that until she tripped.

I thought of helping her, but I have to get Chell first. I started to go back to the mission until...

I heard her cry.

I stopped moving.

She was crying? I looked back again.

She was really crying. Hard. With tears running down her cheeks, then her neck. Soon, her tears wet her clothes.

This is her first time as a human. She's never experienced pain before. Ever.

I might have, maybe once or twice, but that was because they programmed me to have more human-like emotions and physical reactions than she did.

This is her first time being in pain, not emotional pain; physical pain... and because of that, she's still very sensitive so she cried easily.

I sighed loudly- loud enough for her to hear from there.

I ran back to her. I helped her up but she wouldn't stand by herself. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered Chell carrying me.

I got GLaDOS and slung her on my back. I felt very manly carrying a girl on my back.

"To Chell!" I shouted very energetically. "Idiot. One problem; do you even know where she is in the first place?" she said.

I stopped.

"You were the one who took her. Do you remember where you put her?" I asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Do you know the directions from here to wherever that place is?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"Then there's no problem!" I said. "To Chell!"


	15. Chapter 15

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 15 Get Moving

**Jake's POV**

I was nervous. When are we going to start?

I looked at my partner who was jumping up and down weirdly.

His face looked like he was concentrating on something but I knew it was just his Ready Face.

I could read his face easily. _"I'm ready. I am ready. I AM SO FREAKING READY!"_was what I read on his face.

"We're ready, Robot Girl! We're ready for anything you put us through! LET'S GET THIS STA-" I covered his mouth before he could say more.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him.

"What? We need to get this on with and I am as ready as a random person crossing a river of crocodiles!" he said. I made the 'Seriously?' Look.

"Seriously." He said.

"Ren, no one..." I rested my hands on his shoulders and made us face-to-face.

"And I mean NO ONE would ever be ready to cross a river of crocodiles by themselves." He stared at me.

"If you say so." He replied.

"'If you say so'? That's it? Huh. I expected you to argue a bit." I said, backing off.

"Wait, why would I-? Ugh never mind... That woman is taking SOME time isn't she?" he said.

"She's not a woman, she's a robot."

"She's a robot woman."

"Whatever! Look, dude, I am tired of waiting in this hallway with nothing to do, okay?" I started to go back to the room we were in.

"What are you gonna do? Sleep?" he said. "No. I'm going to try to call Miku and Stef." I got into the room.

I got the mic and tapped on it, then I blew on it. "Miku? Stef? Can you hear me?"

I saw Stefani and Miku in the TV looking around in there room. Stef got the mic.

"What?"

"I think we should try to get out of here."

"Yeah, okay."

So we started looking around.

~o~

Passed this hallway, passed this other hallway. The whole time, it was like this place is nothing but hallways.

We passed by one hallway that had this weird, cube thingy just sitting around.

It was big and white with a pink heart in the middle. It was also dirty. I left it alone.

At the end of the hallway, I saw a guy in a blue shirt carrying a girl in a white dress on his back.

I tapped Ren on the shoulder. "Did you see that?" I asked him. He nodded. We started running towards them.


	16. Chapter 16

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 16 Everyone's Here

**Wheatley's POV**

"Then, you turn left."

"Okay."

Okay, we're getting along a bit. At least we're not trying to kill each other.

"And then you-"

"HEY! HEY YOU!" She was cut off by the voice of someone.

I looked back and saw Jake, one of Chell's friends.

"Oh, you found my letter and the Portal Guns." I assumed.

"Yeah, we did."

"Hey, what's with that weird cube there?" the other one asked. I think his name was Ren.

"Y-you left the companion cube alone? Companionless?" GLaDOS sounded panicked. What is it with her and those Companion Cubes?

"Never mind that, we're looking for Chell." I said.

"That accent... are you Wheatley?" Ren asked.

"Umm, yes."

"And that's GLaDOS?" he pointed to her. "Yes."

He turned to Jake. "I thought she was a robot woman. She's so pretty!"

I looked at GLaDOS who was blushing. Aww...

"SO she's actually human?" he asked. "No. You see, we have this machine that turns people into robots and the other way around... you heard this when I told Chell I chloroformed GLaDOS."

"Oh yeah..."

"Wait, that was YOU who chloroformed me?"

"Uh..." She started to struggle until she got off me. "From here on, I am going my own way."

She started to walk away, then tripped.

We all gasped. I thought she was going to cry hard again. But she was just there, flat on the floor.

She started moving her arms. We all sighed in relief. She lifted her face from the floor and looked at me, blushing, but she still had that face like she was mad.

It was sort of cute...

She got up quickly, carefully took a step, then another one. She smirked and faced me, smiling widely. "I think I got this!" she took another step and tripped again.

We all gasped again. She sat up and started dusting some dust of herself.

"GAAAAAAHH! Curse these works of human kind! Why is there even a heel on this thing? How does Caroline make this work?"

"Heheh. You're just not used to heels yet." I started walking over to her.

We heard someone else's voice somewhere.

"... Then he said that if I would just put less sugar and more salt, it would be better. I mean, who puts salt in cake? Seriously..."

"Stef! Over here!" Jake said. "Huh? Oh hey!" she looked our way.

"This is Wheatley and that's GLaDOS." Jake said.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Miku ran over to GLaDOS.

I can't forget her name. She was so loud I heard her from the control room even though I turned off all the sound detectors and cameras.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!" GLaDOS shouted.

"GLaDOS knows where Chell is." I told everyone.

"Really? How did she know?" Stefani asked.

"Because I was the one who took her away, obviously!" She shouted.

Everyone else gasped. I face-palmed.

Ren crouched and pointed at GLaDOS.

"EVIL!"

I stepped in front of her in case he would attack her. "Hey, hey, she's on our side now."

"And exactly who confirmed THAT?" we all looked at GLaDOS.

Ren crouched and pointed at her again.

"EEEVIIILL!"

"Okay. Pretend she never said that."

I turned to face GLaDOS. "GLaDOS, lead us to Chell!"

She grabbed me by my shirt and made us face-to-face.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

After seeing her cry and trip so many times and noticing she's smaller than me as a human, I completely forgot she was the boss of me! She's still so scary!


	17. Chapter 17

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 17 Saved

**Chell's POV**

Grr... someone freaking let me out of here!

Hah... never mind. No one's going to hear me if I just secretly say things in my mind.

Okay, I'm going to try screaming.

...

...

...

WHY CAN'T I AT LEAST MAKE A SOUND?

I assumed that the reason why I didn't talk before was because I was scared a little but right now, I'm tied up in an empty room with only one door and it won't open. Why can't I talk NOW?

...

...

...

Okay. This silence is creeping me out.

*SHOO*

WHAT WAS THAT?

I turned to the door. It was open.

YES!

I looked at who opened the door. It was a silver-haired lady in a gray dress. Who was that? Caroline? No. Caroline has brown hair.

But this person's hair looked so natural even though it was a weird hair colour.

Wheatley's here too.

"Chell, meet human GLaDOS." he said as he untied my ropes.

I stared at him, then at her.

G-GLaDOS? Really?

"Hey, Chell, you should thank her. Even though she was the one that trapped you in this room, she still led us to you to help you." I heard Miku say. I saw that she had an AHPD with her.

"Hmph. She can't thank me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ren said. He has one too. What the heck? Why do all of them have ASHPDs?

"She's mute."

"N-no, GLaDOS! She can talk!" Wheatley assured her.

No.

I am NOT going to say anything or even a sound in front of her. Not even a single squeak.

Wheatley came over to me. "Come on, Chell. Say something. Please?" I stared at him and tilted my head, pretending to not understand him.

His eyes widened. He looked at his feet. "Okay..." I sort of felt sorry for him.

"Chell, why won't you say anything?" Jake asked me. I looked away.

Then, there was a large earthquake.

GLaDOS gasped. "W-we're underground! We have to get out! If we don't we could be buried alive!"

"EVERYONE RUN!" Stefani screamed.

"W-WHICH WAY?" Wheatley screamed back.

"FOLLOW ME!" We all followed GLaDOS

We went through a lot of hallways, running, tripping, _hopping_...

GLaDOS even lost both of her shoes on the way.

We passed by a hallway with a Companion Cube.

I stopped and stared at it.

"Chell, what are you doing?" Miku screamed.

I dove for it and started running.

"What do you need THAT for?" Ren shouted while running beside me.

"Hmph." I heard GLaDOS.

We saw an elevator.

"WAIT! I saw in the malls that in case of an emergency, we have to use stairs!" Stefani said.

"THERE ARE NO STAIRS!" GLaDOS screamed at her.

We ran inside and she closed the door and we started going up. There were bumps on the way but we were still safe. We even heard some elevator music.

When we got out, we were in a shed.

We were all silent for a while.

...

"Wait! I just thought of something." Wheatley broke the silence. He turned to face GLaDOS.

"How are we supposed to turn back into robots?"

"Don't you want to stay as humans?" Miku asked.

"NO." GLaDOS replied quickly.

"Well, what she means is, we COULD stay human, but there are still some things we need to do as robots." Wheatley said.

"Like...?" Jake asked.

They stared at us.

...awkward silence...

Then, Wheatley said, "I just have this feeling we'll be needing that machine again..."

"They created a small, abandoned building somewhere close in case something like this happens. I was told there would be everything we needed there for building machines, reconstructing the place, etc." GLaDOS said.

"Should we go, then?" Wheatley asked.

"Wait!" We all looked at Miku. "You can come to our place for some rest first."

"And snacks!" Jake said.

"What kind of snacks?" Wheatley asked, smiling. It will be his first time eating human food. It will be his first time to eat at all!

"Hm... let's see..." Jake started thinking.

I still wasn't ready to let GLaDOS hear my voice.

I got a stick and drew on the ground. Wheatley looked at what it was. He smiled.

"GLaDOS, Chell says there will be cake." GLaDOS came over to look at my drawing of a cake on the ground. Her eyes widened.

She knew it wasn't just some random cake.

It was HER cake. She started to turn red. She looked away and tried to act strong as usual.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes."


	18. Chapter 18

Get Over Aperture

Ch. 18 One Test Subject Does Not Simply Get Over Aperture

**Third Person's POV**

When they were all in the house, Miku gave everyone some mango juice. Miku and Stefani tried to make some cake but they only came up with pie.

"Let me show you." GLaDOS offered. It got a bit messy in the kitchen but it was worth it. They used GLaDOS' special cake recipe.

This time, GLaDOS made it extra big. Wheatley cut 14 equal pieces. Each of them got two portions of the cake.

GLaDOS' 'only for a few minutes' promise was broken. It got dark and Wheatley and GLaDOS had nowhere to stay so they slept there.

Miku and Stefani helped GLaDOS brush her teeth since it was her first time. Ren and Jake helped Wheatley.

Then, they prepared two extra beds for GLaDOS and Wheatley.

~o~

The next day, there was work but they skipped. Everyone said goodbye to Wheatley and GLaDOS with a few tears.

They said goodbye to each other again. GLaDOS told Wheatley there was something else they needed and told him to go get it.

Then she gave him directions going to the small building she talked about. She was going to go ahead.

When she was around a street away, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

GLaDOS turned around and saw Chell. Chell had something to tell her. Chell smiled.

"Y-your cake was great, you know?"

"Thanks. And yes, I do know." GLaDOS said with a warm smile.

Chell's eyes widened.

"Chell."

"Y-yeah?"

"Remember this; one test subject does not simply get over Aperture. Especially a dangerous and silent one like you."

"Heheh. Yeah." Chell said smiling.

"And by the way, I really dislike your voice." GLaDOS added as she turned to go back to where she was going.

"Sure..."

"But I don't care... At least this once, I got to try your cake... And now, I'm never going to get over Aperture..." Chell thought as she smiled even more.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! Ah... so Chell was finally able to get the cake. Yay~! :D**

**Anyway, this is the end of the story. Thank you for reading up to here at least! Please review!**


End file.
